


phone call away

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Boyd, College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I still remember the way you taste,” Boyd says in lieu of a greeting, which means Stiles has to scramble out of the common room, flipping off the werewolf part of his friend group when they start hollering and groaning at his back.





	phone call away

“I still remember the way you taste,” Boyd says in lieu of a greeting, which means Stiles has to scramble out of the common room, flipping off the werewolf part of his friend group when they start hollering and groaning at his back.

“That’s one way to get my undivided attention,” he quips as he takes the steps two at a time and the bangs into his room, grateful that his roommate is still downstairs and probably will stay there after he heard Boyd.

Stiles toes his sneakers off and gets comfortable on his bed, and only then says, a little breathlessly, “Hi.”

“Hi, pretty boy,” Boyd answers and there’s laughter in his voice that makes Stiles melt a little, “How are you?”

“Well, I’ve been doing pretty well, hanging out with the people from my dorm, when my boyfriend decided to call me for phone sex,” Stiles teases.

“Is it phone sex when all I wanted was to tell you I miss you?” Boyd wonders aloud. Stiles can hear his shifting around, probably getting comfortable wherever he is.

Stiles flushes red, he can’t help it. “It is when you comment on my taste!”

“Couldn’t help it. Your jersey came in the mail today,” there’s more shuffling over the line and Stiles thinks it might be the sound of Boyd shifting his jersey, bringing out more of Stiles’ scent for some very obvious purposes.

“Ohh, I’m guessing it wasn’t the only thing that came,” Stiles says, his legs fall open on the bed and he rubs his free hand over his chest in anticipation.

“I was actually hoping you’d be willing to help me with that.”

  
  



End file.
